


Following the Twin Trails (2.0)

by KareBearMay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, I'll add more tags as we go, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Verbal Abuse, and my update timing will be atrocious so don't get your hopes up, anyway my summary is still trash, i hope this version is better, probably be done with this two years from now lol, ya bitch is back with a rewrite!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: After suffering years of abuse from their parents, twins Virgil and Logan Clarke make a plan to run away, eventually finding an orphanage. They stay there for a while until they are taken in by Patton Calliat and Roman Prince, an engaged couple looking for kids to call their own. As this new family embarks on the twin trails of troubled pasts and promising futures, they slowly come together to start a new path.





	1. Prologue: Meet the Clarkes

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everybody? Back from the dead and ready to get this show on the road!! Sorry I've been off for a long while. If you knew the kind of school I went to and my terrible procrastination habits to go with it, then you would know why I always have trouble keeping things on schedule. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, and this /might/ be part of a series...but we'll see how this goes. Well enough of my rambling, let's get on with this new version of the story! I hope you guys enjoy!

When the twins were six, they were in a world of wonder and serenity. Logan went on near weekly trips to the library with his mother to feed his growing need for knowledge. He felt like that girl from that movie (Matilda if he remembers correctly) when it came to this desire for reading. From reading every section of text on the cereal boxes to the old newspapers that his father no longer needed, Logan began to move on to some of the books left in his parents’ closet. Unlike Matilda, however, his parents took note of Logan’s talent and yearn for knowledge; the sparkle in his eyes when his mother told him they were going to the library was just too endearing to ignore. They came back over an hour later with about a month’s worth of books- young adult books to be exact. But as expected, Logan knocked them out in less than a month and he kept searching for more worlds to explore. His parents would gladly provide him with those worlds.

Virgil exhibited some great talent in his writing. Though he lacked a lot of the basic structure and format of writing a decent piece, he had great potential in bringing some of his wildest imaginations to life. With the help of Logan, he was able to make his more writing more clear and sensible. His father looked upon his little creative genius with fondness and praise, even taking some of his pieces to show to his friends at work. But while the pieces were screaming with adventure and excitement, their writer was very quiet and humble. He shied away from any and all attention on him, besides his family, and seemed to hide in some random area whenever visitors were over. Later they would learn Virgil had an anxiety disorder, but he was still their little creative genius- nothing would change that. Virgil and Logan loved their parents dearly and their parents returned the same sentiment. There seemed to be nothing to tear this family apart- a family so loving and content as theirs could overcome any hardship. Logan and Virgil wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the twins were nine, the world they knew began to tear at the seams. Their mother lost her job at the law firm that she was once so popular in. Her streak of victories came to an end and was replaced with a streak of losses. Case after case, there was no justice being served on her side and people began to hold that against her. No one wanted to hire the once unbeatable Mrs. Fiona Clarke and the firm couldn’t handle such a reputation. Angry at such a decision, Mrs. Clarke tried to find other firms to work for, but her damaged reputation was too well known at the time. Out of work and having to depend on her husband, Mrs. Clarke began to drink her problems away, claiming it helped to soothe her. Logan and Virgil would beg to differ; it ruined the kind and hard-working mother they once knew and replaced her with a mess of a woman.

Not soon after that, Mr. Clarke had a fallout in the art industry, as his unique and quite outrageous expression of art seemed to cross the line with many people. From his paintings of what he called the “mind of a serial killer” to the use of marijuana in his portraits, people believe he was going insane. He argued until his final departure from the industry that people wouldn’t know art if it hit them in the face; it was a way of expression- people do crazy stuff all the time for their art. No one was buying it and so they kicked him out, without providing him the pay he deserved for his final pieces. He turned to the bags of marijuana he had left and smoked away to get his mind off the failure he became. Now when Virgil tried to show his father his new pieces of writing (when he wasn’t high), all he would get were insults of how ridiculous his writing was and he would end up as a failure like his father. Logan would have to wipe the tears of his twin and read him to sleep each time, resenting the drastic downfall of their parents. He supposes that not everything was meant to be kept whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the age of twelve, Logan and Virgil were used to the mess that was their family. By now, they have gotten used to the constant fights between their parents, full of insults thrown back and forth. They have gotten used to their father’s frequent partying and the pungent smell of weed and other drugs. They have gotten used to their mother’s drunken rants and seeing liquor bottles all over the place. They have gotten used to doing nearly everything for themselves.

Having to depend on unemployment benefits, the Clarkes were barely scraping by. They were lucky to be able to keep the twins in school, but it was still terrible considering that half of the money was used for Mr. and Mrs. Clarke and there was barely any food around. Now, of course, there were times where they could get a months worth of food from welfare, but Logan and Virgil were often fed the scraps. They went days on end with less than a meal a day while their parents consumed practically everything. In Oliver Twist style, the twins would ask for more food, only to be met with screams of how ungrateful and useless they were.

Up to their own devices, the twins turned to each other for comfort. Logan did his best to help Virgil with his anxiety, which became more frequent with the spontaneous nature of their parents’ anger. He did some research and tested out different ways to help his brother, from breathing exercises to different kinds of music to listen to. They even began to learn some sign language so that in any case that Virgil couldn’t speak or they were forced to be silent to not disturb their parents, they could still communicate. On top of that, Logan even helped with Virgil’s writing, giving him the encouragement he deserved. While Virgil did appreciate Logan’s help with practically everything, he felt as though he was leeching off of his brother. He noticed at school that Logan was often picked on by the ‘cool kids’ of the school. Granted, he was a target as well, but he could at least fend for himself for the most part or as much as his anxiety would let him. And so Virgil decided to be Logan’s shield, against his brother’s protests of how he could put himself in more danger. But it was the least that Virgil could do.

Every night, the twins would wish for a chance to escape the hell hole they call home and to finally get a better life for themselves. But with each passing day, that hope would begin to dwindle bit by bit, as the fights and yelling became more and more common.


	2. Announcement

Hello to anyone who has been waiting so long for an update! I'm sorry to say that there will be no new chapters until further notice. I am rewriting the story again because I was stuck with this direction I am going and I thought of something better. But with school being such a pain in the ass and my terrible procrastination habits, it is going to take a long while before I update anything. I hope you all undestand and are patient until I can get my shit together. Until then, I'll probably be posting some one shots from time to time so stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
